Magic School Series One
by xGeniefied-WitchX
Summary: And you thought you had seen the end of Charmed. This is set after Charmed in the future with Chris and Wyatt. Well okay, so the future has completely changed and we start off series one with Genies being killed. What will happen? Read and see.
1. Genie In A Bottle Part One

**MAGIC SCHOOL**

_Episode 1:- Genie In A Bottle – Part One _

Characters In Series We All Know and Love

Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell

New Characters In Series We Will All Come To Know and Love

Emily Bell, William Rhodes, Debbie-Elizabeth Cochrane, Garnett Nichols

* * *

12:00:– Magic School – Levitation Studies

They sat by the back of the classroom, in three seats. Flipping a bunch of afro hair a female gave a long and drawn out sigh. Emily Bell turned to look with hazel brown eyes at the teacher who was busy writing her name up on the board. She did this every morning and it really wasn't called for any more. Emily's hair flew around her waist as she let the bunch fall. She wasn't in the mood for learning about levitation, it wasn't like it was really going to come in handy, was it? Emily ran her tongue along her bottom lip as she managed to blink a couple of times.

Christopher Halliwell blew strands of his hair from in front of his green eyes. All that he could wonder about was if this class could be any more boring. The half whitelighter/half witch male really hated Miss McCormick's class. He would have preferred to be in his aunt's Paige Halliwell class. The twenty three year old wondered how long it was until time was up. McCormick had made sure there were no clocks in her classrooms – they distracted her class's eyes apparently. Looking around once more Chris looked at his friend Emily. She had just thrown a pencil at an unexpected boy's head.

"Ouch!" Chris couldn't help but snicker at his other friend's reply. If that was Emily she would have just let the pencil phase through her body but not that was William Rhodes or Billy to his friends who was on the receiving end of the killed pencil. The black haired male stood up from his seat and turned around ready to launch the pencil back at Emily. Yet he was not free from eyes. McCormick had saw him and told the chocolate eyed boy to sit back down before she punished him. Billy, as usual, did as was told my McCormick before class continued. Shaking his head Chris looked around the rest of the members of his class.

Was there really only five or six of them? The three of them and two more… so there were five people. That was rather unlike it – but again McCormick wasn't the most favoured lecturer at magic school. No seeing all that had happened in the past that would have been the rather famous Paige. Chris's eyes wandered over the light blonde haired female who had her nose stuck in a book, glasses by the rim of her nose, to the last member of the class – another female and Paige's prodigy. Debbie-Elizabeth Cochrane. She was sitting close to the bookworm but not enough to catch any offspring of magic dust that appeared around her. Classmates had realised that the blonde's thoughtful creatures she read about came to life if she wished it.

To the dark brown hair that curved behind her shoulders and the soulful blue green eyes, Debbie-Elizabeth seemed to be very mysterious. Yet not exactly special, but was unique… Okay sure, so she was special… or well had a special fashion sense at least. The girl never was seen without some sort of scarf on – be it stuck in her hair or covering the bottom half of her face. Emily once even made a joke that Debbie-Elizabeth must have some hidden secret identity of being an Arabian princess like Jasmine from Aladdin, because they always hid the bottom half of their faces too. Although Debbie-Elizabeth never spoke much so the reason behind her scarf was unknown. She just went to magic school to study and improve her magic skills. Chris bet that his mother Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and father Leo Wyatt wish that he were more like her in that sense. Seeing as Leo always seemed disappointed in Chris's slow coming to heal.

"Class, put your books away." McCormick spoke finally as she turned away. "I've had news that you must all go home instantly. There is no reason to be alarmed." There were only five of them, so was that the reason why the brunette teacher and told them to go? It could have been. Chris packed up his bag, not that he had much to put away and waited for Emily and Billy to get ready. "Miss Cochrane, could you wait behind for a bit?" He turned to see what his classmate would say but like always wasn't surprised just to see her nod her head. Emily had already made her way out into the corridor, Billy was taking his time. Chris stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder as he stood casually as the blonde rushed out of the room with her nose still stuck in the light blue book. Chris wondered why he never took enough attention to find out that blonde's name. Yet he finally managed to get Billy out of the classroom so he could leave also.

30 Minutes Later:- Halliwell Mansion

"Do you think Debbie got in trouble?" Chris was asked. He turned to Emily and shook his head. Debbie-Elizabeth you may find that Emily calls her Debbie didn't do anything in class that would have got her into trouble. Well, not that much trouble at least. All they knew was that she waited behind in class with a word from McCormick. "Yeah you're right." Emily sighed. Chris mocked with a 'Aren't I always?' then Emily continued:- "She's a much too perfect asset for Magic School to get even a single blemish on her record." That couldn't have been true. She wasn't perfect, Paige was often concerned for Debbie-Elizabeth yet Chris didn't ask why. The male got quite a lot of visits from his two aunts Paige and Phoebe and his cousins. He even had to orb out one day because there were too many of them in the mansion. When his two friends had gotten settled down Billy lying on the couch and Emily pressing buttons rapidly on the television remotes whilst sitting on Billy's stomach, Chris walked across to look out the window. His hand was pressed against the window as the television's rapid change of Chanel calmed down as Emily must have found something rather interesting to watch either that or she was going to say something.

"You know-" Yep he knew Emily well. "My father was talking about something. You know how there was a massive search with the police… the MP not our police force?" The magic police that was, seeing as that was when they say MP. "Well there is a rumour that the search is for genies." Hmm… A genie was it? Well genies could be like witches. By that Chris meant good and evil. "They reckon it's a demon that's after their bottles and lamps. Like a collection." Emily was smart, her father worked for the MP so she knew what she was talking about. Chris watched as Emily made herself more comfortable on her friend's stomach. "Well I was told to leave the room but as always I had an ear out." Chris nodded as to say to her to continue. "He said to his partner that that was six dead now. I don't get what it is, aren't the bottles and lamps useless without the genies, so why is the demon killing them?" That and why did Emily end up finding out about this, was this going to become part of her future? It seemed like it. "I think there is something big going on because I heard daddy say the last one that was killed was in the next town and the nearest genies around must be in our town." Chris shrugged, he was to go and kick demon butt but Wyatt his brother hadn't come to tell him about this so they mustn't have to worry about it.

"Honey, I've taken your dirty washing. I'm putting a light wash on." Chris nodded against to his mother this time as she came down the stairs with a plastic laundry basket balanced on her hip. "Was school alright? I was wondering if there was an attack or something, seeing as you were sent home early." When Chris was about to reply he sighed because the usual once again happened – Emily filled Piper in. Chris turned his attention back outside, where it was sunny and what seemed peaceful. There was nothing outside, nothing out of the ordinary and there were kids playing on the streets. The streets weren't busy with cars at this time so it was perfectly normal for this to happen. His eyes looked down towards the walkway as he watched as a cat found her way through the bushes. It was a funny cat that one, nothing like Kit that was for sure. It was only for a moment that he stood watching that cat because his eyes found a pair of legs behind the cat walking down the street… legs that he followed up to the face of that person. Debbie-Elizabeth was walking down to her house, it was only around the corner – at least that's what he thought – he wasn't entirely sure. He studied her expression, she seemed expressionless actually. Yet he shrugged it off and turned back to see Billy start to wake up.

Outside the Halliwell Mansion:- Debbie-Elizabeth's Home

Something didn't feel right to the girl. She looked down at her shoes, grey and black – in an army design with black laces. A pair of light blue jeans that stretched along her legs and a black top – made of a thin design over top – like a spider's web and a thin sheet like a vest below so that her assets or bra wasn't showing. Her jacket was made of leather, it was silver in colour with a yellow underline and it felt very comfortable. Debbie-Elizabeth looked towards the corner of the street. She couldn't believe she had done that though. She knew perfectly well she had been chancing it because she knew it was the Halliwell Mansion to look where the window was. There was a very good chance that Chris could have been looking and he was. She had luckily been able to move her head back towards the front of the street because she really didn't want him to see her. After all, what McCormick had told her had shocked her. She couldn't believe that that was going on under her nose and no one had told her. Okay, so maybe that was what didn't feel right – but would finding that out make her stomach ache so much and make her want to cry? No… something was up and she really wanted to find out.

She had just reached her home. Debbie-Elizabeth placed her hand on the doorknob as she turned it. Taking in a deep sigh the nineteen year old opened the door before taking a step in. Her nose twitched first as she smelt what seemed so disgusting. What was going on? Well, Debbie-Elizabeth didn't know but she knew it could have possibly have been her mother's cooking again. She wasn't looking directly through the room of the house as she had just placed her schoolbag down on the floor calling 'Mom, I'm-' whilst moving her head up. She trailed off as the sight in front of her was so disturbing and upsetting. No way was this happening. The hallway was ruined, the table was on its side, and the mirror was broken. Her eyes widened lightly as she took a step over the table and walked into the living room. Her bottom lip quavered as her eyes overset the most horrible thing she had ever seen. Her parents… there was her mother… and then… her father. They had got them. How couldn't she have run home quicker? She may have been able to stop this. One thing ran through her mind as she looked around the blood drenched room. There was one member of her family missing… her sister… up the stairs…

"Megan!"

* * *

The end of part one of 'Genie in a Bottle'  
Read and Review! 


	2. Genie In A Bottle Part Two

**MAGIC SCHOOL  
**_Episode One:- Genie in a Bottle:- Part Two _

Characters From Series We All Know and Love  
Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Leo Wyatt

Characters From Series We Will Come To Know and Love  
Emily Bell, William Rhodes, Debbie-Elizabeth Cochrane, Garnett Nichols

* * *

Halliwell Mansion 

"How many more times do I have to tell you?" Chris asked nearly shouting at Emily. The brunette stuck out her tongue – even doing that in a stuck up manner. "I do not want to learn about genies. Especially seeing as McCormick **didn't **tell us too." He couldn't believe Emily was so goodie two shoes at school, she seemed somewhat differently smart outside of school.

"Oh but come on. After all the killings it has to be a good thing so we can protect the ones in the city." What genies in the city? Were there genies in their city – well if there were then he had most definitely not seen or met them. Chris sighed as he nodded when Emily begged for them to use the book of shadows. "I won't let Piper see me, I promise!" She spoke as she ran up the stairs. Not like she could any way with her phasing powers.

Billy sat up on the couch; again he was being very annoying by being somewhat dim. He looked around and asked where Emily disappeared to – as he wasn't paying attention. Rolling his eyes Chris leant against the wall as he looked to the kitchen where his mother was attempting to put his dirty clothes into the washing machine. Piper was really having trouble with understanding how Chris's clothes were so dirty and smelly – especially his trousers, it was almost as if he was rolling around in dirt all day.

His eyes looked down to his trainers as he counted to three. Straight on three he was right to find Emily bang down the stairs heavily before she put the book of shadows down on the table carefully. Chris walked over to the book and moved it to the page for genies. For some reason he knew exactly what page number it was. It was almost as if he had researched them before. Emily moved her finger against the text to see if she could find out some hidden secrets about genies. For example if there were any signs of their power being drained and used by demons. But as Chris had predicted there were no such thing.

Debbie-Elizabeth's House:- Upstairs 

She held tightly onto the body of an eight year old girl who's long dark silky hair was matted with blood. Debbie-Elizabeth had tears in her eyes but what could be expected, when she had found her parents murdered down in the living room and her younger sister murdered in her bedroom. She muttered Megan's name under her breath a few times as she rocked her. It wouldn't do any good and even Debbie-Elizabeth knew this. Why wouldn't she know this… maybe because she was begging that she could wake Megan up?

Debbie-Elizabeth was too busy grieving to even notice someone orb into the house.  
"Debbie we have to-" But she did hear Paige's voice sail off after speaking as she turned around tears falling from her eyes. "I'm too late." Paige walked over her red hair swaying by her chest as she sat down on her knees trying to get her to let go of the body. "Come on, we have to get you to my place. The demons may attack again. You're all that's left." Paige said as Debbie-Elizabeth's fingers came loose and she was able to pull her close.

"But-"

Halliwell Mansion 

"I can't just leave them here!" She called out nearly in a shout as Paige had taken her right in the middle of a conversation between Chris and Emily. Debbie-Elizabeth looked around. "I have to go back." Her hand formed a fist as more tears fell. Glaring at Paige she could have hit her. "Take me back." Was that an order? "Now." No, that was an order. Paige shook her head as she comforted the distressed girl. Her eyes looked to Chris and Emily who looked confused. Paige put her finger to her lips as she moved to see what the book of shadows was open at. Famous genies, huh? Well she didn't want Debbie-Elizabeth any where near that… if she was to see anyone she knew then it may upset her. Paige orbed Debbie-Elizabeth up to Melina's bedroom.

"What was that about?" Emily asked as Chris shrugged. "Well Debbie looked very upset…" She pointed out the obvious as she skimmed the famous genie's section. Helena McKessie. That was the name of the third genie down on the list. "Listen to this; Helena McKessie was one of the most powerful genie's who made it her legacy to be recognised through a special scarf that she would wear in her hair. She would promise that every daughter and their daughter that she had would wear one also." Chris raised an eyebrow. He was interested in that way? He didn't really agree to this, Emily just helped herself after he looked through the first page. All he wanted to know was about the threats that there were to genies. "She died at least twenty years ago and now the rein was down to her grandson who was famous for marrying a witch."

Chris looked at the scarf in Helena's photo's hair. That was familiar but he wasn't sure why and it was starting to bug the hell out of him. Paige orbed back down to the living room. She looked around, Chris looking at her and Emily fussing over the book. Where Billy was, that was a mystery, he managed to get everywhere without them noticing. "What happened with her?" He asked recalling the female who Paige had brought home with her. Paige looked down before walking towards the kitchen to see if that was where Piper still was. Chris looked up the stairs. "Oh nothing, she's fine honestly. That would have done." He spoke loud enough for only Emily to here. Yet Emily didn't seem pleased that Chris would speak to his elder like that.

"Your serious aren't you, Paige. I didn't know that Debbie's parents were genies." Paige stopped Piper in mid speak. Piper looked to the door where Chris was eavesdropping. "Its rude to do that you know, you should know better." Chris turned around and leant against the wall away from Piper's eyes but he could still hear. So that was her big secret? She was a genie – yes that was right the scarf reminded him of Debbie-Elizabeth's. So she was a genie."No, Debbie's mother was a witch. I don't know why the demons killed her but they took her parents and her little sister away. Is it okay if she stays here with you lot for now?" Paige asked Piper who just nodded with an 'of course.' Chris looked up to the ceiling, the room where Melinda usually stayed that would be where she was as well. He didn't realise that that had happened. He wouldn't have let it happen if he knew about her background. So they weren't friends but they were still classmates and of course he cared about what happened to her. He cared about what happened to everyone… Emily… Billy… everyone…

"She may not want to go to school tomorrow. That's fine keep Chris off to keep her company if he wants to but make sure she's back in on Thursday. Debbie has a genie exam then." Piper nodded to what Paige had to say. "I better get back to the school." It was then that Paige waved goodbye to her sister before orbing off. Piper crossed her arms as she looked to the door knowing Chris was still there. As if almost sensing his mother's anger Chris appeared in between the door frames. Not much as a guilty look on his face. Even after she had just told Chris that eavesdropping was bad.

"Your twenty three now, I shouldn't have to tell you off!" Piper could have yelled. "It's not funny after all that that girl has went through and you're here making out like it's a joke. You had to have to do that in front of your aunt as well!" Chris moved his hand out as if to protest – well yes he was protesting.

"It's not like she's not used to it."

"That's not the point." Chris sighed as he crossed his arms in the same way his mother had done. "The point is your staying home to be with that girl up there if it kills you." It was obvious by now that Chris could have said that it probably would have. Piper gave him a stern expression as she headed past him and up the stairs so she could meet this girl herself. Emily tapped Chris on the shoulder with a smug look on her face to say, that he got in trouble and she didn't.

"Don't bothering saying anything, Ems." Emily shrugged as she found where Billy was lying now. He was back on the sofa, she tutted before she found place sitting on him once more. She bounced on him to try and wake him up. Billy only turned in his sleep pushing Emily, who then started falling back on the ground. "You deserved that… it only shows that he's sleeping mind you. He's far too stupid to do anything awake." This wasn't Chris… Emily could tell. Usually he would have said something far worse.

The three of them looked up to the ceiling when a crash was heard. Chris moved to go up the stairs at the same time as a shriek was heard… one that he knew belonged to Debbie-Elizabeth. He called out for his mum to see if she could hear him but something had happened because he heard nothing from her. Emily followed up the stairs as Billy waited down the stairs in case of anyone else to come in to attack.


	3. Genie In A Bottle Part Three

**MAGIC SCHOOL  
**_Episode One:- Genie in a Bottle:- Part Three  
_

Characters In Series We All Know And Love And I Do Not Own  
Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell, Christopher Halliwell

Characters In Series We All Will Come To Know And Love And I Do Own  
Emily Bell, William Rhodes, Debbie-Elizabeth Cochrane, Garnett Nichols

Halliwell Estate:- Melinda's Room 

It wasn't that long now since they heard the scream and raised up the stairs.  
"I hope mom's alright." Chris called out as he grabbed the doorknob to Melinda's room and pulled the door open to see what was inside. Inside, there were at least three demons. One had its arm around Debbie-Elizabeth's neck whilst holding her to his chest. Chris's hand formed a fist as he watched what was going on.

"Where is it?" The demon asked, no threatened her. Debbie-Elizabeth just replied with; where is what? "Don't play smart with me, where is your pendant." With another smart remark the demon smacked her across the face, her falling to the ground. "Your sister did the exact same thing. Must run in the family. Yet I didn't have any bother killing her and taking her powers." Chris watched an expression on Debbie-Elizabeth's face, which was, priceless and full of hurt.

Emily tapped Chris on the shoulder. She had a test-tube with a potion in her hand. Chris didn't notice this though as he just patted her away with his hand. Emily did the same again and he turned with a what? This attracted a demon's attention, one that through a fire ball at him. He orbed it away out of the window – not caring where it went as he grabbed the potion off of Emily. "What is this?" He asked, wanting to make sure that he would do the right thing with it.

"Whilst researching genie's I took note of a vanquishing potion that would destroy those demons." Emily spoke as she moved forward, phasing through an arrow, sent by the demon. The demon's face was dark skinned with a fire tattoo across its eye, which was yellow. All three, bulky strong male demons looked the same, wearing red trousers and nothing over their chests. "I'll get Debbie." Emily spoke as she ran forward, phasing through the demon and pushing Debbie-Elizabeth from his grasp, doing so caused something shiny to go through the air.

"No!" Debbie-Elizabeth called out as the shiny object fell in front of Piper. Piper picked the object up, finding it to a locket – heart shaped with a sapphire jewel in the middle. "…" She trailed off finding it was Piper that picked it up. She turned around to see the demons coming towards her. Screaming she took a step backwards as the potion was sent through the air to the three demons as they were in the same place at the same time – easy to vanquish the three of them together. They burst into flames before disappearing.

Five Minutes Later

Piper walked down the stairs, leading Melinda with her.  
"At least that's those demons gone. Although I'm not sure if that was all of them." Melinda looked to Piper with her brown eyes glistening slightly as if she had a plan. "Fine then. You scribe for them whilst I find out about this." Piper spoke as she shown the locket in her hand. "… I'm pretty sure I know what it is but to have a second opinion would be great." She didn't have to wait long though, as Debbie-Elizabeth came down the stairs.

"That's my locket." She told Piper. "You see, that's what the demons were after. That locket is the source to my magic, like a lamp or bottle to a higher-level genie. When a good genie is born – they are instantly level one and their magic powers are withdrawn from their bodies into a locket that the mother would hold for them until they become a level two genie. Once that happens the genie gets to keep the locket on them at all time – although all wishes that are spoken must be answered. When a genie passes school exams for such things as levitation then they become a graduated genie – level three, and their powers go back into their bodies."

Piper handed the locket back. Debbie-Elizabeth looked down to the glistening object. "The one thing is. Anyone that's touched this locket – who isn't a direct blood relative of mine, becomes my master. Luckily, the demon didn't get to touch it… but… you have." She spoke to Piper. "Now, you are my master. I have to protect you from anything that wants to harm you." She placed the necklace back around her neck, an exact copy but with an emerald jewel went around Piper's neck. "The only way our bond can be broken is if my pendant gets into someone else's hands." Piper nodded as she looked to the washing machine. Its cycle was nearly finished.

"Some help around the house wouldn't go amiss I guess. Chris and Wyatt don't do much around here in need of cleaning up. Its usually us girls." Seeing as Melinda was using the table in next to them to scribe for demons. "That has to do the housework. Paige has asked me to let you stay here. You have your exams soon and once you graduate you will have a lamp and bottle to stay in. I'm pretty sure you won't take up too much space after that happens." They both laughed as Melinda looked up to them. "What's up?" She shrugged. The amethyst crystal didn't drop anywhere. There mustn't have been any more demons around that wanted to kill Debbie-Elizabeth. As usual, the charmed ones had saved yet another species.

Halliwell Estate:- Chris's room

Chris threw his scrunched up piece of paper into a small basketball net that was over his bucket, it hitting in straight away. He sighed as he looked to Emily who was busy writing and coming up with new spells into his notebook. He had once again been stuck with only the smart aleck for conversation as Billy was in his own little world trying to make out what he could do now that the demons were gone. Scrunching up another piece of paper, Emily threw it at Chris. So that was where he was getting the pieces of paper? When she made up a rubbish spell she would give the ruined piece of paper to him.

"That's a waste of paper, Ems. You know, you could always try writing on the back." Emily glared at Chris as she wrapped her pen around the strands of frizzy afro hair that subdued forward from her head, showing something that Chris easily picked up on. "Is this what I think it is? The great spell writer has come up with writer's block. You've lost your creative spirit?" Emily threw another piece of unused paper, scrunched, to his head this time.

"What I don't understand is. Why were those demons after the power of the genies? It almost seems a waste as they're not the strongest of all beings." Emily spoke as she looked out the window to the clear sky. "That and they are lesser beings to us witches." Chris sighed and threw the paper back at Emily as if to show a realty check.

"Debbie and her sister was half witch, half genie. They were powerful than the average genie. The thing I don't get is why go after every genie, before going after her and her sister." Emily pouted, her tongue peeping out between her lips unsatisfied that Chris had gotten one over her. "It could be because the genies are getting more powerful. I mean when Phoebe was a genie; they got three wishes. Debbie can grant unlimited wishes until she graduated. Most of the genies that were murdered were ones that weren't full genies. Like Debbie's sister. Her parents were killed because they were in the way."

"Its over with now, we have to go." Billy spoke as he stood up. Emily could have chocked. Did Billy just actually say something? Well he was right though, it was dinnertime now and they had promised their parents they would make it back soon. Emily's parents had invited Billy's parents around for dinner and they were making a big smash at it. Emily couldn't even evaluate why her parents would invite them, but again. She wouldn't pass on her mother's famous trifle. Chris nodded as he watched them leave down the stairs to the house. "Since when did he start calling her Debbie?" That was the last thing he had heard from Billy to Emily as they let. That was true; it was always Debbie-Elizabeth until now.

Well let's just say, he was glad that Debbie-Elizabeth was okay – but he did deserve a thank you. That was seeing as it was him that stopped those demons from killing her. Chris shut his door before orbing down the stairs to where Piper, Melinda and Debbie-Elizabeth were. He looked to his sister who had just put her map away before she went to get a drink out of the fridge. Debbie-Elizabeth looked away from Chris a little embarrassed at what she was going to say. She really didn't feel comfortable saying it but still:-"Thank you for saving me." Chris turned to look at her. He just got what he wanted. He was surprised that he didn't have to force her. "Oh, and are Emily and Billy away home?" Chris gave a simple nod of the head before he sat down on the sofa. Piper sat next to Chris, who looked a little awkward. Piper placed her hands on her knees as she looked up to the television, which was on at the moment. Debbie-Elizabeth wondered what she was to do right now. She really didn't want to stay here – it seemed wrong especially when she had a house already… okay one that was at the moment a murder scene… maybe not. Here was fine.

"Debbie is moving in with us." Piper told Chris before standing up and going back to put her washing into the dryer. Melinda went to help her mother before it was just he and Debbie-Elizabeth standing in the living room. Chris kept looking up to her but she just kept looking away.

"That is if that's okay with you? I don't mind going… home." She spoke but he told her that it was fine. As it wasn't the best thing for Debbie-Elizabeth to go back home after what had happened. "Hey… have you got over that stupid little argument we had at Paige's?" Chris looked up a little confused. "You know, when I hit you because you kept throwing that doll at me?" Oh yeah. When they were twelve, well he was twelve and she was eight then and he kept throwing that doll at her because she was "annoying" him. He forgot that Paige used to baby-sit for the Cochrane's.

"Oh yeah, I remember that day… your mother used to always call you this cute little nickname, didn't she?" Debbie-Elizabeth shook her head in hope that he wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do. A smirk passed on his lips as he moved along the sofa to sit nearer her so that the nickname he was going to say would be clear enough. "Isn't that right… Kiki." Debbie-Elizabeth sighed. He did it; he passed the line and called her it. Well Kiki wasn't as bad. She had been called worse.

"You don't mind me calling you that?" Chris looked disappointed that he didn't get one over of her again. "Aww… come on it has to annoy you. Kiki…" Standing up Kiki looked to the window, pulling the right side curtain closed, as it was dark outside. "This could be the start of an interesting friendship." She muttered as she looked back to Chris who was still trying to use her nickname to make her annoyed. She then drew the left curtain.


End file.
